


Santa Baby

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: James decides that it’s a great idea to pretend to be Santa to make the Gryffindor common room a little more magical. Lily decides that it’s a great idea to play a practical joke on him.





	Santa Baby

“Are you sure about this?” Remus asked. He looked a little apprehensive.

James ran his fingers through his new white beard. “Yeah, this is gonna be great.” He bounced up and down. “I got this.”

“If you say so,” Remus commented. He turned to the Fat Lady. “Tinsel.” The portrait swung open. James stepped through.

“Ho ho ho!” he declared.

The Gryffindor common room all turned as one to see their Head Boy entering the room dressed as Santa Claus. There was a stunned silence. Then one of the first years giggled. Within seconds, the entire room was laughing uproariously.

Lily came down the girls’ staircase to see what was going on. She took one look at her boyfriend and said, “You look like an idiot, James.”

“I’m not James. I’m Santa Claus.”

“Oh are you?”

“Yeah,” he said, trying to keep a straight face.

“So, Santa, why are you here?” Lily said calmly.

James sat down in one of the armchairs nearest the fireplace. “I’m here to ask all the good children what they want for Christmas,” he said simply. He turned to the other Gryffindors. “So who’s first?”

Lily turned to Remus. “How’d he pull off the costume?” she asked quietly.

“Aging potion for the beard and hair and an Enlarging Charm for the belly.”

“And the clothes?”

Remus laughed. “Didn’t you know? Sirius can sew.”

Lily looked impressed. She took a glance at Sirius who was currently taking his turn sitting on James’ lap. An idea popped into her head. “Really,” she said thoughtfully. She sauntered over to the two by the fire.

“Up,” she told Sirius.

Sirius looked up at her. Whatever he saw made him chuckle. “This, I’ve got to see,” he said. He stood and gestured broadly at James’ lap.

Lily perched on James’ legs and threw her arms around his neck. James squirmed. “Santa baby,” she crooned. “I just have one wish for Christmas this year.”

“And what-” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “And what is that, young lady?”

She leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. As she spoke, he turned bright red. No one else could hear what she said but Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that it was something more naughty than nice. He ducked his head to hide his smile. He didn’t think that James would appreciate his laugh.

“I think,” James said, voice higher than usual, “that it could be doable.” He coughed. “Maybe.”

Lily slid off his lap. James adjusted his pants discreetly. She patted his cheek. “Good Santa,” she whispered.

She winked at Sirius as she sashayed by. He couldn’t hide his laughter anymore. James glared at him but he just couldn’t stop himself. “Good one,” he muttered to her.

“So, can I ask for my present now?” one of the younger students asked as Lily walked out of the portrait hole.

“Nope,” James said. “I think that I’ll be back tomorrow.” He stood and followed Lily out.


End file.
